Digimon Tamers: A New Female Millenia
by The Anime Otakus
Summary: An Original Fanfic. 5 partners, 15 gems, but only 5 humans can make the difference and prevent the digital world from destruction. If the book of inferno is opened, both worlds will be in chaos.


Digimon: Digital Monsters, A New Female Millennia  
  
By The Anime Otakus  
  
Kameha: This is our first original fic! Isn't that great?  
  
Karika: I guess... But I still think we need to work on it more.  
  
Pikarilles: Good thing is... The main Characters are all girls, rather than mostly boys in Frontier.  
  
Dark: Yeah, Anyways, Let's get started!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Theme Song (Sung to the tune of Jingle Bells) ~  
  
Chibi's in the kitchen, trying to bake a cake She tried and tried and tried and tried And blew up Meiri's face. Yuki has the powers, to blow up the world Mid really really strange and Mei is gonna hurl,  
  
Oh, Yuki's smart, Mei shouts "Yay, I really want my cheese!" Meiri is really nuts and Chibi has PMS, Hey, Mid is cool, Mei now chants "I really want my cheese Before I blow you all up, I want my little cheese!"  
  
Yuki is a goof, Mei is a klutz, Mid has the weirdest mind I've ever ever seen, Meiri's really stupid, and Chibi is really hyper, They all seriously really need bad mental help.  
  
Oh, Yuki's mad, Mei shouts "ARGH! I really want my cheese!" Meiri needs mental help and Chibi pees her pants, Hey, Mid's now cruel, Mei now chants "When's this going to end? 'cuz I really want my Cheese before I destroy you all!!"  
  
All: MEI! *chases after the 'author of the theme song'*  
  
~The Beginning~ 5 partners, 15 gems, but only 5 humans can make the difference and prevent the digital world from destruction. If the book of inferno is opened, both worlds will be in chaos. But only one person has the key to unlock the book, Grande...  
  
"Awww... NUTS! I'M FREAKING LATE!!!" Mei ran up and down the stairs looking for her socks. "God darn it! Where the heck could they be?" She stumbled into her room and grabbed the socks sitting on the table. As she started to walk out the door, her friend stood at the door.  
  
"It's about time dumb bum..." Meiri commented.  
  
Mei snarled, "Shut up!"  
  
Meiri smirked, "Okay."  
  
Mei's POV:  
  
Hi I'm Mei Foruko Funwasetawebatolapolaberu... or Mei F. for short! And I'm obviously a girl. I SIMPLY LOVE CHEESE!!! My hobbies are collecting cards, shopping; you can't forget shopping my favorite clothes are my baby blue holler tops, purple skirts, purple shoes with indigo lightning. These clothing's are what I wear to school everyday and have 30 pairs of these. I have hazel brown hair with gold streaks, the length is 50cm. The length has to be exactly 50 cm long when I'm at the hair dresser or else you don't want to know what happens. Oh ya my friends are Meiri, Chibi, Yuki, and Mid we've know each other since we were little.  
  
Anyways, enough talk. I grabbed my backpack and my breakfast and lunch. Breakfast today is "Running to school cheese toast." Well, let's hope I still hold my breakfast after the sprint.  
  
Meiri ran faster because she was a bit taller than me. I just tried to keep up. Running with her is like a car against a snail, and that's pretty fast.  
  
RING!!!  
  
'Damn' I thought as the school was only 2 blocks away.  
  
I finally ran to my locker and grabbed my binders and books, also my uniform cuz I never wear it in public. I turned around to see the teacher walk towards me.  
  
"Late again, Miss Funwa... whatever? Not to mention the new change of uniform." The teacher walked away and left with 2 copies of a detention slips, MY detention slips. I banged my head against the locker and started to walk toward the nearest change room.  
  
~Normal POV and After School~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four burst into laughter as the teacher dismissed them.  
  
"THREE DETENTIONS THIS MORNING!!!" Meiri laughed.  
  
Chibi smirked, "You should have had 4 but the teacher let you off easy this time."  
  
"And why is that?" Mei asked.  
  
"Because your homework was in pieces!" Chibi laughed and tripped over the "leg trap" Mei gave her. "Hey watch it Mei!"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Chibi, you shouldn't be like, laughing at your friend like that. Only the weak like, talk loud." Chibi turned around to see the enemy she and her friends hated, standing behind her.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" Chibi snarled.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, and like, watch your language. You're starting to sound like the idiot Meiri. "Kay replied.  
  
Chibi growled and her fist grew tight, "No one talks about my friend like that!" She leapt forwards and slapped Kay across the face. Soon a red bruise suddenly appeared on Kay's face.  
  
"Like, you wreck my face! That is totally like, not cool!"  
  
"Watch your mouth before I punch your lights off!"  
  
"I'll like, be back!" Kay dashed off to her next class.  
  
"That just had gotten my day alot better." Mei giggled.  
  
You see, Chibi Kira Kurisawa, can be really cheerful, may too cheerful but one little incident like this one, she'll be the most angry person on the entire planet. When she turns into her anger mode there's almost nothing turning her back except chocolate. She has indigo hair up to her shoulders with purple streaks and brown eyes. I guess you could say, she needs serious anger control management.  
  
"I swear I'll rip off her head the next time I see her!" Chibi muttered.  
  
"Calm down Chibi, she's gone for now." Meiri said.  
  
Yuki tapped Mei on the shoulder, "Hey, are we all going to your house Mei?"  
  
Meiri smirked, "You bet, We're gonna party all night long!!!" She pounded her chest as if she was a gorilla.  
  
Mei sweat dropped, "Alrighty..."  
  
Meiri Taku Tsunami, well, she's the weird hyper type, always smiling though but still the weirdest person on earth. She has long red hair, longer than her shoulders and blue eyes. She always wears it in a ponytail or braids it. Either way, that still doesn't change her personality.  
  
Yuki giggled. Meiri was always acting so strangely.  
  
Yuki Emi Eluksho was a nice caring kid, always cautious though. I guess you could say the careful one in the group. She has black hair up to her neck, and brown eyes.  
  
Mid sighed, she wasn't so sure about the idea. She knew something bad was going to happen, she knew it.  
  
Mid Garko Gamakenda was a predictor of the future, she always had a hunch about the events next. She is shy and never talks much. I guess you can say she likes to keep things the same, nothing new. She has green hair length of her shoulders and light blue eyes.  
  
Chibi grabbed her knapsack, "You all ready?"  
  
Mei pulled her backpack out of her locker. "Not... Really!! AHH!!" She flung towards the other side of the hall, pushing Meiri as well.  
  
Meiri screamed, "Get off of me you bozone!"  
  
Mei scrambled to her feet, "Ehehehe... Sorry..."  
  
Mid smirked, "Have a nice trip."  
  
The four friends sweat dropped.  
  
"Anyways," Mei started, "Let's go!" She ran ahead of the group and tripped over her feet.  
  
"Nice one, tripping over your own feet, Mid was right!"  
  
Yuki smiled, "Mid sure is mysterious isn't she?"  
  
'She is...' Mei thought as she glanced quickly towards her best friend. Mid was like a total stranger to all the rest, mysterious was one thing, but being too quiet was the next. The others felt quite uneasy about her but continued walking.  
  
The sky was suddenly grown darker and grey clouds covered the once sunlit sky. The girls continued walking until the beams upon them.  
  
"What the he-" was Meiri's reaction but the five fell into a pit full of darkness, unknown to what would be the unbelievable world and the reality world.  
  
The story then unfolds.  
  
--------  
  
Kameha: Whoohoo!!! Took a long time to whip up the chapter but it will get better you'll see!  
  
Karika: The main character would be... ME!  
  
Pikarilles: She means Mei.  
  
Dark: Vote for your favorite character so we can add more about him.  
  
All: YOU MEAN HER!  
  
Dark: Yeah... Review! 


End file.
